


Rock On

by tfm



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of Rock Band yields unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock On

The alcohol was flowing, the pizzas were ordered, and the Xbox had been turned on. ‘I’m about to kick all of your asses,’ Rossi said matter-of-factly, slinging the strap of the plastic guitar over his shoulder.

Emily sat back and watched as he did exactly that to Reid, Morgan and Garcia, none of whom could play beyond easy. ‘Pretty sure this thing is rigged,’ Morgan said, pouting, as he slumped back into his chair, which was exactly the reaction she would have expected from him.

‘Aren’t you having a go, my Warrior Prentiss?’ Garcia asked, giving Emily a look. ‘You can’t let us fall into the pit of failure alone.’

‘Yeah, come on, Prentiss,’ Morgan grinned. ‘I did it, you can do it.’ He passed the guitar over to her, leaving no room for argument.

‘Alright,’ Emily said. ‘But before I even start, I’m going to point out that this is going to be pretty embarrassing.’

‘You’ll do fine,’ Rossi assured her. ‘We both know you can hold your own.’

Emily winked.

She picked a song, and flicked the difficulty up to “Expert.”

‘Um, Emily?’

‘Well if I’m going to embarrass you, I’m going to do it right,’ she said.

A sweaty, frenzied five and a half minutes later, she collapsed into the sofa.

‘Ninety-two percent,’ Rossi said flatly.

‘Well, it’s an off day,’ Emily admitted, handing the guitar back to Reid.

‘Last time we played, you were barely passing Medium,’ he said. ‘Did you take lessons, or something?

Emily paused, taking a long sip of her Coke. ‘Let’s just say that pretending to be dead is _really_ boring. _Especially_ when you’ve already been to Paris like…five times.’

‘Seriously?’ Morgan asked. ‘You spent seven months playing Rock Band?’

‘Well I wasn’t _just_ playing Rock Band,’ Emily said, rolling her eyes.

He seemed satisfied enough with that answer, for the moment.

Emily winked.

‘I got really good at Fruit Ninja, too.’


End file.
